


Lazy Morning

by VeertjeD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, believe it or not, softsmutsunday, those two tags can work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeertjeD/pseuds/VeertjeD
Summary: Both Mycroft and Greg are free this Sunday morning, and Greg decides to make it a good morning.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, English not as first language.

Greg woke up from the sun in his face. It was a Sunday, and he didn’t have to work today. And he felt Mycroft lying next to him so the day just kept getting better. Greg did a full body stretch and then moved to lie on his side, he fitted perfectly against Mycroft’s back. He threw his arms around him and snuggled against the man. Mycroft made a sleepy sound. 

After dozing for a bit, Greg started to notice that his morning wood had taken a liking for his location. Namely against Mycroft’s arse, covered in soft flannel. That would be another way to add to today, starting with a nice orgasm. Greg propped himself up a bit so he could whisper into Mycroft’s ear; ‘Hey My, would it be alright if I?’ He gave a slow grind to explain. ‘Hmm’ Mycroft’s hand came up and gave Greg’s hand a squeeze. ‘Be my guest, Gregory.’ Greg grinned and buried his head in the nape before him, then he continued his slow grinding. 

This was the life, waking up on a free day with a gorgeous man at his side, and having his cock against the delectable arse of said person. Greg sped up his rocking motion and it started to become quite hot under the covers. Mycroft flipped down the covers and put a hand on Greg’s hip to make him stop. He worked his pyjama pants down his legs. Greg meanwhile let his hand slide under the shirt so it stayed up. When all the clothes were either off or out of the way Mycroft gripped behind him and pushed Greg once again against him. 

The fabric had felt amazing against Greg’s cock, but nothing could beat skin to skin contact. And now that the pants were out of the way, Greg could fit his prick between those luscious arse cheeks. He used one hand to hold Mycroft’s hip and push them a bit closer together, his pre-cum easing the way of his thrusting. Greg started to pant and groan in Mycroft’s neck. He could prolong this, but to be honest, he just wanted to have his nice morning orgasm so he could lounge around in the afterglow together with Mycroft. The man had also started to make sounds, short, cut off exhales in time with the grinding. Mycroft found Greg’s hand on his hip again and hold on tight.  
Greg could feel that he was close now. Just a few more trusts, and then. He came with a loud groan, spurting between them, making a mess of their back and belly. As soon as the aftershocks were gone he tried to wrap both his arms tightly around Mycroft again. Mycroft however extracted himself from the arms and turned around so he was facing Greg. He laid a hand on Greg’s check and murmured with a soft look; ‘What a mess you’ve made’. Then he ducked in for a kiss. 

They made out for a bit, soft kisses with their mouths closed. Greg let his hand slowly glide down across Mycroft’s body towards his lover’s cock, but Mycroft stopped him halfway down. He placed the hand on his backside instead. ‘I’m not feeling it right now, Gregory.’ Greg nodded and went back in for some more kisses. After some minutes went Mycroft tapped Greg on his breast. ‘Why don’t you go and grab a wet cloth so we can clean ourselves. Then I go shower while you make breakfast.’ Greg smiled and gave a kiss on Mycroft’s nose, which promptly wrinkled. One of Greg’s favourite things to do was go for the nose, because it kept being cute. ‘I will get the cloth, and make breakfast, but why don’t you draw up a bath so we can both eat and relax in there?’ Greg had started to untangle himself to get out of bed. Both feet planted on the floor he gave another long stretch. Mycroft admired him from the bed. ‘You know how I feel about food in the bathroom.’ Greg had thrown on a bathrobe and gave a cheeky wink over his shoulder, before he left the bedroom. Mycroft sank back into the matrass. Well, he could tolerate it for once, he supposed. It was Sunday morning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined Mycroft as asexual and aromantic in canon. It took a while before I started to ship him because of that. Now I don't really have a problem to see him as a sexual and romantic person, but I had this idea and it fitted SoftSmutSunday perfectly. The asexual kind in this fic is kinda close to myself. He doesn't really mind having sex with Greg, and even enjoys it because it makes him feel wanted and loved, but he doesn't really have a drive for it. So more often than not mornings like these are the best, and after that he makes Greg do some stuff for him, so Greg doesn't feel bad about not reciprocating. Greg understands it's not needed, but it's just so ingrained. And this way he feels like he did something back.


End file.
